


Silver Bells (Part 2)

by Fr0st6yte



Series: 25 (Really, 22) Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Gen, Poor little Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr0st6yte/pseuds/Fr0st6yte
Summary: Part 2 - It was their seventh year and their last Christmas at Hogwarts. Remus just had to get the others something nice. He'd figure something out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at my computer. So here we go. Gotta get back on track with my Christmas stories. Get ready for the influx. Part 2 of 2, again.  
> Title: Silver Bells (Part 2)  
> Author: Fr0st6yte (RoboTitaness)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Characters: Remus Lupin  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Summary: It was their seventh year and their last Christmas at Hogwarts. Remus just had to get the others something nice. He'd figure something out.

_“I really can’t.”  
_

_“Imagine your friend’s face though.” The man reached forward, plucking the quaffle up. “Imagine his face when he opens his present and sees this. Not just any old jersey, but a signed quaffle from the most brilliant match ever. This’ll make his Christmas, and all sorrow will just vanish in the face of this.”_

_Remus stared at the present, remembering how disappointed James was that he couldn’t go home for Christmas. His worry that his parents, well-known Aurors and blood-traitors, were in danger with all the rising threats._

“I can’t,” he finally whispered, pulling out his bag of coins, and weighing it. “I don’t have enough.” 

“Very well,” the shopkeeper said shortly. turning around and going to his counter. Remus followed more slowly, looking back at the quaffle. Another boy, older than him, and caught sight of it and was racing towards it, grinning. When he grabbed it, Remus turned away, and went to pay for the jersey, head down. “A galleon.” 

“A galleon?” Remus repeated, staring at him, aghast. “The price tag says two sickles!” 

“A galleon,” the shopkeeper repeated stoically. Remus bit his lip, looking down at his pouch. Seventeen sickles and fifteen knuts. Enough for the jersey. But he’d only have fifteen knuts left for Sirius. That couldn’t be enough, could it?

“I don’t have all day, boy,” the man said impatiently, holding his hand out, jersey tight in his other hand. “A galleon.” 

Remus didn’t know what else he could get for James. He knew his friend really wanted this, and Sirius and Peter had already called getting him pranking stuff. And it was their last Christmas at Hogwarts. He had to get them all something special. 

“A galleon.” There was a warning in the man’s voice this time, and Remus heeded it, silently taking out the sickles and passing them over. The man threw the jersey at him, and Remus folded it up, setting it down in his bag, nestled against the quill case. “Pleasure doin’ business. Next!” 

Remus trudged out and as soon as he stepped out, he was hit with a large gush of wind. The flurries had developed into a full out snow-storm, and Remus stiffened his shoulders, trying to ward off the wind. His scarf started unraveling, and he grabbed at it, feeling the cold nip at his bare hands. He hurried to Zonko’s, his last stop before meeting back with his friends. The streets were emptying as everyone hurried indoors, and he made it to the store with little difficulty. Pushing open the door with his shoulder, he stumbled inside. Like at Scrivenshaft’s, he immediately felt warmer, and he rubbed his hands together, hoping to bring  his blood circulation back. 

“Storm’s getting bad,” Zonko said, as he wiped down his counter. Remus only nodded, moving away to find something for Sirius. 

He saw many things that his friend would have liked, but every time he stopped his near-empty bag jingled and he looked at the price tag before moving on. After a while he realized he had passed by every shelf twice and he stopped, leaning against some barren wall tiredly. He glanced at his watch, and sighed heavily. He had ten minutes to find something that Sirius would enjoy. 

“Couldn’t find anything to your satisfaction?” Remus jumped up, turning to find Zonko smiling at him softly. “Which of the boys are you looking for?” When Remus only looked at him blankly, the old wizard laughed. “The four of you have been often enough, Mr. Lupin. Which of your three friends?” 

“Sirius,” Remus answered.

“Ah, Mr. Black. He was here earlier, getting something for Mr. Potter I believe. He had stood a long while looking at the Hiccough Sweets and Nose-Bititng Teacups.” Remus looked at the objects and grinned, thinking they’d be perfect. He grabbed a kit of each but hesitated, biting his lip. He pulled out his pouch again, and recounted, sifting through his pockets in hopes that he could find a random coin. Alas, there was nothing. He was a sickle short He couldn’t even afford one of them. Despondent, he placed them back, and turned around, only to be face to face with Zonko. “Is it not to your satisfaction, Mr. Lupin?” The old man’s voice was curious, and encouraging. 

“It’s not that, sir.” Remus bit his lip, not saying anything else. Zonko only hummed in reply. As Remus turned around to once again look at the back of the store, Zonko stopped him. 

“Seventh year, isn’t that right?” He asked suddenly. Remus nodded, confused. “You four have been some of my best customers the last few years. Even the times when you weren’t supposed to be here.” This time, Remus flushed, but Zonko only sent him a wink. “That backdoor sure is a squeaky little bugger. Could be a little alarming. However, you always left more than enough money for the goods you took. Never did figure out a way to leave change out.” He eyed Remus again, a twinkle in his brown eyes. “Now why don’t you grab those two kits and run along? I must get to closing the shop before the storm gets any worse.” The old man smiled again at the astonished boy, before leaving to the back of the shop. Remus stared after him, mouth slightly open and brain frozen. 

“I-I don’t -“ The other wizard couldn’t have been implying that. Absolutely could not have been.

“Your friends are probably waiting for you,” Zonko said instead, not turning around. “You should hurry. Merry Christmas, Remus.” The old man sent him one last smile before disappearing in the back. Remus stood there, for however long, before taking the two kits and stuffing them in the bag as well. Slowly, he walked out, still looking back for hopes of glimpse of the old man. 

As he ran to the Three Broomsticks, he felt his heart soar at Zonko’s and Scrivenshaft’s clerk’s kindness. Because of them, he had managed to get all his friends presents. Lily and his mother’s presents were already packed up in his dorm and he still had fifteen knuts left! He found himself smiling even as the wind buffeted him on all sides.

“Rem!” James called as soon as the brunet entered the shop. Remus weaved around the crowds to reach his friends’ table. All three of them were already there, and four butterbeers sat in front of them. “You’re just in time! Here’s yours.” James shoved one of the bottles at Remus as soon as he sat down, and Remus laughed, grabbing it. 

“Good day, everyone?” 

Peter nodded enthusiastically while Sirius practically yelled, “yup!” The Black heir was almost jumping in his seat, grey eyes wide and black hair almost as disheveled as James’ normally was. Remus looked at the other two curiously. 

“He was here before us.” James lowered his voice. “We think Rosemerta gave him a Firewhiskey.” 

“You can’t be serious?” 

Sirius cut James’ reply off. “Nope, I am!” Remus looked at his friend, before shrugging. 

“As long as we weren’t here, we’re not on duty, right?” He asked James. The Head Boy hesitated briefly and the two shared a look of exasperation. 

“Right.” 

“Besides, it is our last Christmas,” Peter put in, pulling his bottle away from Sirius as the other boy tried to grab it. “No, Sirius. Cut him some slack,” he continued to Remus and James. 

“Right,” James repeated. “Any how, how was your day?” 

“Got all my shopping down. Peter, get away from my bag. You can’t look! It was a pretty good day, James. Where’s Lily?” 

“She’s with Marlene and Dorcas. Decided on a girls’ night.” 

“And gave you time for a last minute gift?” Remus asked slyly. James flushed slightly causing both Peter and Remus to break into laughter. 

“Better than what Sirius has been up to,” James shot back, and they turned in unison to face the fourth Marauder.

Sirius looked between them all, head cocked, looking an awful lot like Padfoot. Peter, apparently thinking the same, padded Sirius on the head and said, “down boy.” Sirius pouted at him while Remus and James laughed the background. Sitting back, Remus watched as all three of the other boys started shoving each other, their laughter echoing. 

The bells didn't sound so bad any more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net (RoboTitaness)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Fr0st6yte.tumblr.com


End file.
